


Waffle-y Weeded

by Grace_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assholes in love?, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco Proposes, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, and Harry fucks up during the wedding, and they're both assholes who love each other, basically Draco fucks up during his proposal, is that even a real tag?, no but okayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: When Draco accidentally makes a fool of himself while proposing to Harry Potter, he decides on looking forward to seeing Harry fuck up just as badly as he did. Unfortunately, Harry is an angel. He gives up, but 'fuck ups' do always manage to come out of the blue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Waffle-y Weeded

It took a lot of courage for Draco to plan on proposing. The thought appeared out of nowhere, only six months into their relationship, but he knew instantly that he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with this Gryffindor-obsessed idiot. Hilariously, his actual proposal came out of the blue too. Usually, Draco’s calm and composed, and he had planned on proposing over his first, successful homemade meal. If not, he was going to do it on Harry’s birthday. But he ended up blurting the question out in the middle of a Muggle diner one day in June.

Harry thought it was hilarious and never failed to mention it during meal times.

“Remember how you proposed over a meal? Just like this one?” he would say. If not, he would say, “Draco, you have something green between your teeth. Just like when you proposed to me.”

Draco always ignored such teasing— at least, did his best to do so— and was constantly looking for leverage the way a Slytherin does. But Harry, skilled from hiding his private life from the Prophet, was air-tight. After about a month of looking for mentioned leverage, Draco gives up.

So he never actually expects him to fuck up.

Especially not on their wedding day.

As Harry walks down the aisle— the obvious punishment fit for the smug bastard— Draco couldn’t stop himself from smiling like Neville’s toad. Harry was blushing, which he often does when people stare at him, and Draco could just not stop thinking about how lucky he was for becoming the only person that could make Harry flush in private. He was just about to say that to Blaise, his best man, when Harry trips over the small flight of stairs and Draco has to grab his arm in order to steady him.

“I guess you fell for me,” Draco playfully comments, quoting Harry’s own words from Eighth Year. Several people groaned in exasperation, including both of their Maids of Honor Hermione and Pansy and their Best Men Ron and Blaise, but Draco’s eyes were trained on Harry and Harry only.

“Shut the hell up,” Harry grumbled. Draco only smiles, guiding him up the small steps whilst holding his hand. 

Minerva McGonagall, who agreed to become the marriage officiant after Harry sent letters to her everyday without end, smiles at both of them warmly. “Good evening, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. Have you written your own vows or will you stick with the traditional ones?”

“Traditional,” Harry responds for Draco. He squeezes Draco’s fingers, clearly trembling from excitement. Draco can feel nothing but love and admiration.

“What he said, thank you,” he says. Minerva simply smiles. 

“We’ve gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Both men, whom I’ve had the pleasures of teaching, are awaiting a joyful new life with one another. For better or for worse,” she adds jokingly. A few of their friends laugh, but that is all before Minerva continues. “Without further ado… Mr. Potter, repeat after me.”

“I, Harry Potter, take thee, Draco Malfoy, to be my waffle-y wedded— fuck, I mean lawfully weeded— god fuckin’ damn it, waffle-y weeded—”

Harry stops himself from continuing afterwards. Probably out of fear that he'll mess up again.

Draco blinks once, then twice, before bursting out into loud laughter. Many of their friends joined in, but none were as hysterical as Draco. It was like their ‘traditional’ wedding amplified all of their emotions. It takes a few moments for Draco to regain his composure, and by a ‘few moments’, Draco means three minutes.

“Give him a moment,” Harry meekly requests to their audience and marriage officiator. Wiping his tears, Draco smiles and presses a chaste kiss to Harry’s fingertips.

“Apologies. Please continue, Minerva.”

When Harry’s done with his vows, Draco has to wipe his eyes again. But, for a different reason this time. He just knows that he _needs_ to top Harry’s. Or at least comfort him for his massive language backfire. If not, he’ll live the rest of his life in utter misery rather than in utter bliss.

“Apologies, Minerva. But, before you begin my vows, may I say a few words?”

Minerva hesitates before taking a small step back. “Very well.”

Draco thanks her briefly then turns to face Harry. His groom is still blushing from embarrassment and tears threaten to overspill. Draco softens and brings a hand up to Harry’s cheek. 

“My love…” Draco begins slowly, “you have made me a better person that I ever thought I could be. You make me better, braver, kinder, and happier with every single day that I spend with you. Getting to know you since we were children and getting to love you so intimately has been the single greatest thing I’ve gotten to do in my life, and I can’t believe that I get to keep knowing you, and loving you, for the rest of our lives. I can’t wait to even start it, love. Even if I will just be your waffle-y weeded husband.”

Potter, who is crying harder, snorts at that last bit. “Asshole.”

Draco rolls his eyes and finishes the last of his thoughts. “So I hope that you’ll be alright with not being my ‘lawful’ husband, but being my ‘pancake’ husband.”

Quickly thanking Minerva for allowing that interruption, Draco smiles sweetly at his flushing-even-more lover.

“I, Draco Malfoy, take thee, Harry Potter, to be my pancake-y weeded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Merlin’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”

Draco doesn’t hear anything else that Minerva says, too content with himself. After all, they were just moments away from officially becoming husband and… well, husband and Draco had gained not one, but two, leverages over Harry, and he knows that he wouldn’t have to worry about enduring his husband’s teasing for the rest of his life.

“— kiss the groom.”

Capturing Harry’s lips with a swift kiss, Draco can’t stop himself from grinning like Neville’s toad. 

“I’m definitely remembering this,” Draco promises. "And not just because it's our 'Weeding' Day."

Harry groans, but it’s vastly out-thundered by their friends cheers and whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this one head-canon that on their Wedding Day, he accidentally says “Waffle-y weeded husband” and Draco, laughing through his tears, insists on being known as Harry’s 'waffle-y weeded' husband and that Harry is known as Draco’s 'pancake-y weeded' husband. And yes, Draco will never forget to remind him of this for the rest of their lives, much to Harry's exasperation and embarrassment.


End file.
